


通感

by Rikkenbacker620



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkenbacker620/pseuds/Rikkenbacker620
Summary: 向导猿×哨兵美，玩情趣play羞耻play的R18





	通感

　　“记得按时上药。”

　　“知道了，”伏见扶起坐在一旁捂着伤口皱眉的八田，带着他往门外走，“告辞。”

　　一路连拖带拽地把人带回两人的住处，伏见刚关上门，便被八田揪住了衣领。八田面色发白，咬牙切齿道：“混蛋……你刚刚调高了我的五感吧……”

　　“哼，现在知道疼了？”

　　“你！”

　　“怎么样？搭档不是我的任务好玩吗，美咲。”

　　八田瞪过去，“你是怀疑草薙哥做出的作战方针吗？”

　　伏见答得满不在乎：“我质疑一切制定出不让我和你一起出任务的决策的人大脑是否已经坏死。”

　　“还不是因为那个什么比水流的目标是你。”八田气恼，不小心牵扯到伤口，登时疼得倒吸一口凉气。

　　“啧，”伏见扭过他的手腕，“到沙发上去。”

　　八田“嘁”了一声，乖乖地坐到了沙发上。伏见抬起他的伤臂，仔细检查，见没有裂开才放心，脸色却依旧臭得很，泄愤似的一口咬在了伤口旁边。

　　“啊！你是狗吗？！”八田惨嚎，奋力挣扎。

　　伏见却完全不当一回事，使出巧劲将他放倒在沙发上，嘴从手臂转移到了另一双唇上，把对方即将出口的怒骂堵回嗓子眼。

　　‘死猴子给我松开！’

　　精神触梢突然被对方抓住，伏见愣了一下。他们早就完成了完全的联结，彼此都能捕捉到对方的精神触梢，出任务时也会通过这样的方式直接在共享的精神域内交流，但大多是他单方面给八田暗示引导的时候用到——他家小童贞就像永远习惯不了性事一样无法习惯两人的精神缠绕在一起的感觉——看来是把他逼急了。

　　但伏见并不打算放过他。顺势将八田伸过来的精神触梢抓紧，伏见“说”：‘不松。’

　　‘你是小鬼头吗？！’

　　伏见闻言亲得愈发凶狠，直到始终学不会正确的换气方式的八田快要断气才放开他，不知魇足地舔去从他的嘴角溢出的唾液。

　　感觉到对方抵在自己腰腹间正在逐渐变硬的某个器官，八田脸都绿了，“喂喂，我可是伤患！”

　　伏见突然笑了出来：“不听我的执意要去做迎击Jungle的前锋，还被敌人弄伤……”略微顶胯逼迫八田分开双腿，俯身，逐渐苏醒的海绵体在还处于沉睡中的另一条上磨蹭，低沉的声音像是淬了毒的钝刀，顺着吐息一同喷进耳蜗，“确实应该给你点奖励。”

　　傻子都能听出这下这家伙是真的生气了。八田暗自叫糟，汗毛倒竖，然而还没等他挣扎反抗，两把小刀从伏见的袖中飞出，巧妙地穿破他的衣服袖子，将他钉在了沙发上。

　　八田目瞪口呆。这沙发可是上个月新买的，伏见猿比古你个败家子！

　　“再买一个。”伏见淡淡道，顶着一副无所谓的表情继续动作，一手熟练地撩起八田的迷彩战斗服，露出不明显但结实的腹肌和腰线，另一只手如破解敌军情报网一般轻巧地挑开他的裤腰带，直接扯下，使那因为不太见光而比其他地方的皮肤白皙一节的大腿暴露在空气中。伏见细细地用手指上的薄茧摩挲过每一寸皮肤，感觉到八田在他的掌下绷紧战栗，内心被愉悦的满足填充。

　　哪怕他们早已完成了身体与精神的双重联结，且也有过好些性爱体验，伏见依旧近乎痴迷地沉溺于前戏的爱抚。八田虽然个子瘦小，到底是男性，没有女子的柔美妩媚，但伏见知道他那长期的充分锻炼培养出来的肌肉群柔韧而充满力量，精瘦没有赘肉的腰肢可以绷紧弯曲出比竖琴更加优美动人的线条，轻轻抚摸他便会在自己掌下发出难耐的哼声，仿佛小提琴在琴弓的摩擦下唱出的低音。

　　然而相较之下，这样的爱抚对八田成了难耐的折磨。若即若离的触碰唤醒了之前两人欢爱时的记忆，他本来就不擅长应付情欲，再加上近日忙于应对Jungle的作战，积攒了有些时日，被撩拨了几下便开始腰软发酸。不过这些都不是最让他无法忍受的。八田故作凶狠地瞪起被生理泪水模糊了视线的双眼，对方语气恶劣的调戏话语直接顺着没有收回去的精神触梢缠上来，在精神域内回响：‘忍不住了吗，美咲？’

　　“混蛋——唔！”

　　伏见好整以暇地挑拨八田已经完全勃起，并不断吐出前列腺液的生殖器，故意用手上的茧在敏感的龟头处戳弄，满意地听见八田的呼吸变得更加急促，性器也更加涨红发紫。‘爽吗？’

　　八田勉力压住涌到嘴边的呻吟，咬牙切齿道：“给、给我把、把触梢收回去！”

　　那恼人的触梢却不松反紧，一瞬间涌入脑海的画面激得八田差点背过气去。几乎是同时，伏见埋首将他的阴茎吞了下去。八田的腰猛地弹起，却被伏见轻巧地压了回去，只能梗着脖子无声地喘息。

　　‘叫出来也无所谓啊，美咲，反正你脑内的想法我现在可是看得一清二楚，’伏见一边吞吐他的性器一边将视觉画面通过触梢传到八田的精神域里，‘很棒的画面吧，腰抖得这么厉害，真是色情啊美咲。’

　　“住、住手……停……猿比古——”

　　伏见淡定地将八田射出的白浊如数吞下，调侃：“真快。”

　　八田一脚踹过去，怒吼：“你不说话是不是会死！”伏见捉住他的小腿，环到自己腰上，露出个诡异的笑容来：“不说话？可以啊。”

　　不等八田反应过来，伏见从沙发旁的茶几下摸出个盒子来。看见那熟悉的包装，八田整个人都懵了，“你……你把保险套藏茶几底下？！”

　　伏见没理他，白牙一闪将包装咬开，自顾自地解开皮带，释放出自己早已憋得发慌的下体，将保险套给自己套上，多余的润滑油如数倒在掌心，半跪上沙发欺身压住还在试图脱身的八田。

　　突然的沉默让八田有些发慌，正想开口说些什么，却被蘸着冰凉液体捅入后穴的手指将到嘴边的话也一齐捅了回去。而后他惊恐地发现，空气中向导素的浓度高了至少30%——伏见与其他的温和向导不同，他的向导素有如Bloody Mary，极富刺激性，甜、酸、苦、辣各宗味道杂陈，尖锐地刺激神经，霸道地占据五感和精神域。再佐以完全联结后的向导对其哨兵特有的吸引与安抚作用，八田完全招架不住，犹如醉酒般失去了行动的能力。伏见得以轻松地再进入一指，双指或收或张，时而伸直时而弯曲，刺激得敏感的直肠内壁不住自发地收缩，自发地分泌出肠液，使得行动更加方便。

　　八田胡乱抓扯住伏见尚未完全脱下的衬衣，像是溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。

　　‘这样就不行了吗，美咲，’伏见戏谑的声音直接在脑海里回荡，‘这才刚刚开始呢。’

　　八田心知自己这是难逃这一劫，故作镇定道：“要做就快……哇啊！”尾音拔高近乎花腔。

　　‘找到了。’原本称得上轻柔的动作在一瞬间凶狠起来，伏见粗暴地蹂躏刚刚碾过的那一小块区域，八田立刻痉挛起来，括约肌条件反射地收紧。伏见撑开双指，又强硬地塞进去第三根，赞叹道：‘咬得真欢。来点新花样如何？’

　　八田还没想出来“新花样”到底是什么，突然感到原本就汹涌得快要把他溺毙的情潮在刹那间泛滥成了洪水，全身的细胞都不住地战栗，畏惧着那样强烈的感觉，却又不住地尖叫着想要更多。

　　“我操……你、畜生……你做、做了什么……”

　　伏见眯起眼睛舔舐上他剧烈起伏的腹肌，空闲的手握住他再次硬挺的阴茎快速地上下撸动，埋在后穴里开疆扩土的手指也加快了翻搅的速度，‘我把你的五感灵敏度提高了10%，看起来效果不错。要我共享给你看一下你现在这幅样子吗？’

　　看个屁！八田想要破口大骂，却实在提不起一丁点力气，只能在伏见的向导素与被强行放大增强的快感中沉沦，仿佛被飓风掀起的细沙，彻底丧失了抵抗能力。

　　往常见八田服了软伏见都会放缓动作，给他适应的时间，但今天伏见却像是发了疯地侵犯他，抽出手指直接抬胯挺身进入。八田终于落败似的发出幼猫呜咽般的细碎呻吟，生理性的泪水糊了满脸，性器在伏见的大幅动作下晃动，淌着透明的前液。

　　伏见的精神触梢像是要将他绞死一样将他的精神触梢整个包裹住，抵死纠缠，刻意藏着不说出口的话被做成子弹射进八田的精神域。

　　‘感觉到了吗，美咲，我在你里面。’

　　‘顶到哪里了呢？呐，说说看。’

　　‘啧，别夹这么紧，夹断了你下半辈子的性福都没了。’

　　‘还在学校的时候我就想这么做了。课间的时候把你压在厕所隔间，出声被发现也没有关系，谁看见我挖了谁的眼睛；放学后把你放倒在讲台上，被锁在教室里一晚上也无所谓；还有天台，在学校广播放的狗屁古典乐里听你发浪地叫我的名字……’

　　‘我真他妈想就这么操死你，让你一个月有三十天下不来床，看你还怎么去什么见鬼的吠舞罗，还怎么冒着生命危险出那些见鬼的任务。’

　　‘对他们来说你不过是个随便就可以战死舍弃的哨兵，做个普通的20岁童贞少年不好吗？啊，美咲？’

　　‘只有我是把你当作八田美咲、我的美咲来看待的，其他那些杂碎算什么东西。’

　　‘看着我啊MI——SA——KI——’

　　一枪、两枪、三枪……刻着他的名字的子弹一颗颗贯穿心脏，流下血，化成泪。八田睁着朦胧得如同六千度深度近视的双眼，紧紧地抱住不断贯穿着自己的那个人，安抚的讯息沿着两人跳起交际舞的精神触梢传递。

　　八田哑着嗓子开口：“猿……猿比古……你、你说话……叫我的名字……”

　　“美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲……”

　　最后一次深挺里，两人一同达到高潮。

　　

　　从此原本极力避免和伏见组队的八田变得会在接到任务后的第一时间联系伏见，两人经手的任务从未出过差池，一时成为塔内佳话。

　　可喜可贺。


End file.
